Sora's Wall
by Sera1
Summary: Taiora... sad... very sad... Sora dies, and Tai blames himself... Songfic... Please don't hurt me, I had to get this off of my chest... please Read and Review... like I said, sad fic...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I don't own the song Heather's Wall by Ty Herndon. The only changes I made to the song are exchanging the name Heather with the name Sora.

*********************

Tai wiped the tears out of his eyes as he kneeled down in front of the small, homemade shrine.

__

I'm sorry, Sora… I'm so sorry… He placed a new rose next to the small, eight by ten photo.

__

I should have been there… He told himself once again. _It should have been me that died… not her… she didn't deserve it…_ A sob caught in his throat as he remembered what had happened.

*Flashback: 2 years ago. *

__

Tai flopped down on the couch, and angrily used to remote to turn on the t.v.

"Stupid Sora." He muttered. They had just had a fight, and he was still mad.

The ringing of a phone interrupted his angry mutterings.

"Coming… coming…" He muttered as he walked into the hall and picked up the phone, putting it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Tai, this is Matt." Matt's voice was shaking, and he seemed barely able to talk.

"Hey, Matt, what's wrong, buddy? You sound terrible." Tai's anger slowly faded, to be replaced by concern for his friend.

"It's Sora… she was in an accident…" Matt's voice broke off, and Tai barely heard his next words. "The doctors just pronounced her dead a few minutes ago…"

The phone slipped from Tai's numb fingers, to fall to the floor.

*End Flashback. *

__

Why did she have to die? I never… I never got to tell her how I felt… Tai's head bowed, and he sobbed shamelessly, just like he had every day for the past two years.

Finally, he stood, and with a last, lingering glance at the shrine, he put on his coat and walked out the door into the chilly fall weather.

__

It's just like it was, two years ago, when Sora and I visited New England together… Tai thought. In fact, the picture that they had had taken then was the very one Tai had placed on Sora's shrine.

Tai sighed. _Like they all told me… I need to get through this, one day at a time…_

Tai had to go to the grocery store, but first he needed to stop by the bank for some money.

Just as he walked in, he heard the sharp crack of a gun, and felt something slam into his chest with the force of a Digimon's attack. He put his hands over his chest, and fell to his knees. He looked down, and saw blood on his hands. His blood.

__

Well, it feels like slow-motion  
I hear the gun explodin'  
I see the flash, it brings me to my knees  
And I feel the warmth flowin' out of me

He closed his eyes against the pain, and thought back to the tiny shrine, with the picture of him and Sora hanging on the wall, slightly above it. He thought only of that one thing, and the pain seemed to slowly ebb… seemed to flow out of him, like the blood that was trickling from between his fingers and down onto the floor…  
  
_But in my mind, I'm climbin' up the stairs  
And walkin' down the hall  
And Sora's standin' there  
October ninety-nine  
I see us in New England in the fall  
Our love will last forever like that 8 by 10  
Hangin' on Sora's wall  
Hangin' on Sora's wall_

Tai opened his eyes again, when he heard a loud noise. He saw a gun on the floor in front of him, and the robber standing there, shaking.

"I'm sorry, man." The guy kept whispering, over and over.

Tai closed his eyes again, so that he wouldn't have to see the scene. His body fell to the floor with a thud, and he thought, through the fog starting to surround his brain, _This is not the way it's supposed to end…_

  
_I see the money on the floor  
And his gun there by the door  
He was tryin' to rob the bank when I walked in  
Oh, but this is not the way it's supposed to end_

Again, Tai's mind returned to the picture of him and Sora. Oddly, that brought him a blanket of calmness that wrapped around him. And he knew, somehow, that everything would be all right.

__

But in my mind, I'm climbin' up the stairs  
And walkin' down the hall  
And Sora's standin' there  
October ninety-nine  
I see us in New England in the fall  
Our love will last forever like that 8 by 10  
Hangin' on Sora's wall  
Hangin' on Sora's wall

Tai was vaguely aware of the police and the paramedics arriving, but he knew, deep down, that they couldn't do much for him.

A voice spoke softly over him, and he barely managed to hear it, before the darkness enclosed him.

"We've lost him now…"  
  
_Oh, somewhere someone says we've lost him now_

Tai opened his eyes, and found that he was surrounded by white clouds… all white…

__

Where am I? He asked himself.

__

"Tai…" The voice was like a breath of wind… barely tangible… but he heard it…

He turned around, in time to see a familiar, auburn haired beauty smile at him.

  
_But I look up and I see Sora's smile_

"Sora…" A trembling overcame him, and suddenly she was in his arms…

"I thought I had lost you… " He murmured into her ear…  
  
_So how can I be dyin', when I'm climbin' up the stairs  
And walkin' down the hall  
And I see a bright light there  
October ninety-nine  
And that picture of New England in the fall  
Our love will last forever like that 8 by 10  
Hangin' on Sora's wall (our love will last forever)  
Hangin' on Sora's wall (our love will last forever)  
Hangin' on Sora's wall_

"You did, Tai…" She murmured back. "But we're together again… and nothing can ever tear us apart."

"But… that must mean… "

"Yes, Tai… you died…"

Tai's eyes closed, but he didn't feel bad… instead, he felt relieved… relieved to finally be at peace… to not have to hurt anymore.

And something else… He opened his eyes…

"Sora, I…"

"I know, Tai." She whispered. "I always knew…"

The lips of the two angels met with a single, gentle kiss.

*********************

A/N: If you haven't guessed, Tai went to Heaven, and Sora was already an angel there. I know people are going to kill me for this story…

Please review, and please don't hurt me… I had to get this off of my chest…


End file.
